lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas Surprise/Map
Special map for the Christmas Surprise event. There are 2 quiz stages and 3 styling battle stages. Complete these sages to collect Snowflakes . Stages 1 - Christmas Festivities *Style: , , , , *Opponent: Kimi **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 3, Critical Eye 8, Picky Immune 5, Picky Bounce 2 Kimi The Xmas Carnival in Apple Apparel Department Store is beginning. Wear simple and mature clothes to go in. *'Promoter': The Apple Federation Apparel Mall's Christmas Carnival has begun! 50% off and Buy 1 Get 3 Free deals everywhere! Come quick, you don't want to miss out! *'Momo': Wow, how tempting! Didn't we get lots of great stuff last year, Nikki? Why not go in and have a look this year, too? *'Nikki': Of course! Look, there are even a bunch of Santa Clauses at the main entrance! *(The mall towers high above them, its sign bedecked in green and red lights. Christmas is in the air, as shoppers come and go with their purchases, enjoying the atmosphere.) *(Many people in Santa Claus costumes run back and forth as they greet guests.) *(Just as they were looking at the Santa Clauses at work, a familiar girl's voice rings out to their side.) *'Kimi': Nikki, Momo! I never expected to see you two here! *'Momo': Kimi! You're here too! *'Kimi': Mmhmm! I'm here to see how the Christmas event is coming along. *'Nikki': Are these people in Santa outfits in charge of the Christmas event this year? *'Kimi': No, they're only our Christmas messengers. They say Santa employs lots of elves to make toys in the Christmas Kingdom, and sends them in pairs to drive sleds and deliver presents. *'Kimi': So, we decided to use this story as our theme for this year's Christmas event. If you agree to play their games, you'll even win some small prizes. Give it a try, if you want! *'Nikki': How fun! It sounds so festive! *'Momo': It's kind of cold, I think it's starting to snow! Let's hurry inside! *'Kimi': Wait, the costumers inside are all so well-dressed. Nikki, can you help me match a simple and mature outfit, please? 2 - Vivi's Questioning *Quiz Stage Vivi It's such a hustle and bustle here... Answer the question and earn your Xmas Gifts 3 - Xmas Emissary *Style: , , , , *Opponent: Kaja **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 3, Critical Eye 8, Picky Immune 5, Picky Bounce 2 Kaja What a coincidence. I have a show later, compete over lively sexy dress as a warm-up. *(On the ground floor, many staff members hurry to decorate the stage inside. A Christmas tree is covered in colorful lanterns, and the stage curtain is laden with holly.) *'Momo': This stage is amazing! Is someone famous performing tonight? *'Kimi': During peak hours, lots of vendors usually host events here. This year, they've prepared a few shows and performances for Christmas! *(On one side of the stage, a few actors have already changed into their costumes. One of them waves at Nikki.) *'Nikki': Kaja! Long time no see! You're performing here, too? *'Kaja': Yep! Even though I much prefer playing rock, I'll agree to play at lively venues like these from time to time. *'Kaja': But where's Bobo? *'Nikki': Um... something came up, and she couldn't come with us. *'Nikki': Are you going to wear a Christmas messenger outfit and perform, too? *'Kaja': Hahaha, nothing like that. Those guys are professional actors, I'm just here to sing. *'Kaja': My song's about the Christmas messengers, about how they spend all year preparing gifts in the Christmas Kingdom for Christmas Day, to grant the wishes of everyone in the world. *'Nikki': Two girls riding a magical sleigh over oceans and mountains to deliver gifts to all... It's beautiful no matter how I look at it! We'll be sure to see your performance! *'Kaja': Sure thing! But it's still early, so you guys can go shop for a bit before it starts. *'Kaja': But before you go, let's have a match! The theme is lively, sexy performing outfit! 4 - Suzu's Quiz *Quiz Stage Toto White Christmas is so sweet... And two girls went upstairs. I answered a small question and earned a gift! 5 - Warm Well-Wishes *Style: , , , , *Opponent: Kimi **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 5, Critical Eye 4, Sleeping 1, Clock 1 Lita Thank you for your best wishes! Be sure to wear low-key clothes to win luck! *'Momo': Look over there! Are they the strange girls Toto was talking about? *(Two girls walk through the crowds on the roof. One is cute and bubbly, the other a bit shy. Their matching Christmas messenger outfits are even nicer than the performers'.) *'Secret Girl': Welcome to the Apple Federation Apparel Mall! I'm Lita, and this is Snow! Answer our little question to receive a mysterious prize! *'Momo': How wonderful! Let's give it a try! *'Snow': Now then, what does Santa Claus wish for more than anything? *'Nikki': Let me think... is it for everyone to have a happy and safe Christmas? *(Lita and Snow, both surprises, nod their little heads over and over again.) *'Lita': Congratulations, you guessed right! As your gift, please tell us your wish! *'Momo': You're amazing, Nikki! Didn't you say you want to be the best stylist in the world? Or maybe... we could wish for a lifetime's supply of grilled fish! *'Nikki': Easy, Momo. You don't need to gain any more weight! *'Nikki': I think it's best if I work my hardest to become the best stylist in the world, instead. *'Kimi': Hmm, well said. *'Nikki': There isn't really anything I want... but if the Christmas messengers truly exist, I'd like to wish them a merry Christmas, too. *(Both girls are stunned, not expecting Nikki to respond like this. In the next instant, Lita skips excitedly over to Nikki and gives her a big hug.) *'Lita': Thank you so much! Hearing you say that... I'm sure Snow will be able to keep going! *(Snow takes a step forward, placing Nikki's gift in her hand. Nikki, stunned by their actions, watches as they turn around and disappear into the crowd.) *'Kimi': Look outside the window, guys! *(Outside, snowflakes fall gently from the sky. The silhouette of a sled trails across the night sky, leaving a shiny, silver trail of stardust at its wake.) *'Nikki': Momo! Remember the Christmas elf we ran into last year? Do you think those two girls just now were elves from the Christmas Kingdom, too? They didn't seem like normal promoters. *'Momo': It's possible! But isn't tonight's big shopping event starting soon? Go change into some low-key street clothes and go hunt for some amazing deals too, Nikki! Quiz Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Christmas Surprise